The Way She Loves Me
by baley goodness
Summary: Sometimes people are too blind to see the good things infront of them... A Story about Baley.. My first fic..
1. Forever Not Yours

Nathan and Haley never married. They broke up after season 1 because of Nathan's obsession for sex.  
I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters.

**Chapter 1: Forever not yours**

Brooke and Haley were on their way to Peyton's. They wanted to make sure she was ok after being shot at the school. Brooke was worrying sick about her best friend _she has been through so much pain. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. _She thought. Haley turned her head to look at the beautiful brunette beside her and wondered why she was so silent.

"Brooke, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yea I am actually. I was just wondering Peyton."

"Come on don't do it we are going to see her in 5 minutes. Stop thinking about it would ya?"

"How can I Haley? It was my fault I shouldn't have let her in there. She didn't deserve this. And where was I as her best friend huh? Running for my own ass, not even thinking about her." she said guilt was build in her face.

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault. You thought she was behind you. Just give yourself a break and I am sure that Peyton is okay. She is a strong girl you know."

"Yes I know that but I just can't stop the feeling." she said pouting.

"Don't ya give that sweet pout of yours. Now come on we are almost there." Haley said while smiling sweetly at Brooke. She returned the gesture and linked their arms as they reached the front door. Haley opened the door, as always it was unlocked. Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They started to take the stairs one by one not knowing what was about to come. Music was blaring from Peyton's room and the door was closed. A smile formed in both girls' faces, thinking that for now everything was the same. Haley reached to the doorknob with her other hand and opened it, slowly and quietly. As soon as the door was opened the smiles disappeared. Brooke let go of Haley's hand. Brooke thought she was hallucinating.

"Haley… Could you please pinch me?" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Whatsoever place of yours do you want me to pinch?" asked Haley obviously not aware of what she just asked to Brooke. Suddenly Brooke opened her eyes. She was looking straight at the view in front of them angrily. She looked like she was about to explode.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN? OH HOW STUPID WAS I WORRYING ABOUT YOU! YOU BACKSTABBING WHORE. YOU DESERVED TO DIE IN THAT SCHOOL. AND YOU LUCAS I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU JUST GO TO HELL!" both Lucas and Peyton jumped apart with shock. They didn't even realize that someone was standing there. Finally comprehending the situation they both covered themselves.

"Brooke lets go" Haley said giving both Lucas and Peyton a death glare.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. I want to hear their stupid excuses. And you don't even dare to tell me that "it just happened Brooke, I don't know what got into me, it was a mistake, I am the one for you" blah blah blah. CRAP! TALK before I punch one of you."

"Talk or die eh?" Peyton finally spoke. There was something different in her voice this time. There was no mark of guilt or sadness. She looked straight into Brooke's eyes with no regrets. "There is no explanation Brooke we did it! FINALLY! We can't deny the attraction between us anymore." This little speech of Peyton shocked both girls more then the previous view. Lucas was just looking down with red cheeks.

"How could you tell this Peyton? She is your best friend for god's sake. What is wrong with you?" Haley asked not actually wanting to hear her respond but the question had to be asked.

"She quit being my best friend a long time ago Haley. And nothings wrong with me. For the first time I'm selfish. I don't regret any second of this. I love Lucas and I always did." tears were forming in Brooke's eyes. As soon as Haley noticed Brooke was about to breakdown she grabbed her hand again and let their way out.

I know its short but soon it'll get longer and better. Review please… :) Enjoy…


	2. Like Lovers Do

Here is chapter 2. Review please and enjoy ;)

**Chapter 2: Like Lovers do**

**Brooke's POV**

"Brooke open the damn door. NOW!" it had been almost an hour since I locked myself to our room. And she didn't leave, not for a second. I don't want to upset her with what I am going through and also she mustn't see me like this.

"If you don't open this door in 10 seconds I swear I am going to smash it!" she yelled.

"10 Brooke!" oh god she is not giving up is she?

"9!" it's not like she can break the door.

"8! Don't worry I can do it and I will" wow did she just read my mind?

"7!" I am more stubborn than she is.

"6!" she is wasting her time for nothing. I am not worth it anyway. Why would she care about me?

"5! Do you remember the other month when we went to this great party Brooke?" ok why the hell did she just ask me that?

"4! answer me Tigger." I am NOT going to.

"3! okayyy fine. Do you remember you let me borrow one of your lovely dresses that day? You made me promise not spill anything on it or something like that." Oh shit! She can't. Can she?

"2! You are not answering my question Bookie. Do you want to see that dress again?"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"1! Oh yes I would. SOO are you opening the door or not?"

"FINE…" İ stood up from the floor and opened the door. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. 2 minutes of staring each others eyes she hurried towards me and gave me a huge hug.

**Haley's POV**

Oh my god look at her. She looks like a mess. Her make up is all over her face, ruined. Her eyes are red and swollen. Her hair is a complex. Even now she is beautiful. _A Beautiful Mess. _As soon as I took her in my arms she started to sob again.

"Shhh baby please! You don't deserve this. Talk to me. You didn't even say a word since we got out of there other than fine or ok." I said as I stroked her hair slowly.

"I hate him Haley. Why would he do this to me after all the promises he made?" she sounded so desperate that I wanted to kill Lucas, my best friend.

"He is an ass and he doesn't know you. Believe me. If he did he wouldn't have done that because you are one of a kind baby. Only a real dumb person can not be in love with you. So it's his loss not yours." suddenly she raised her head up to look at me. As she locked her eyes with mine I shivered. I really don't know where that feeling came from but I need her in my arms more than she needs to be hugged. Reluctantly I let go of her. She made her way to her bed. I just stood there and watched the beauty in front of me. She curled into the bed and hugged her pillow tightly. Closing her eyes only for a minute she lifted her head a little up and looked into my eyes.

"Don't pity me please! I already know I am pathetic."

"Why do you think that? I don't pity you and you are not even close to be pathetic."

"Because you are staring at me with that look in your eyes."

"No Brooke I'm not looking at you because I pity you. I just…" god even I don't know why I am looking at her like this. I couldn't finish my sentence. I don't know what to say. And my damn feet refuse to move. It's like they are glued to the floor. Oh great I'm just staring at her like a psycho.

"Are you okay Hales? You don't have to take care of me if you don't want to."

"I'm just worrying about you sweetheart and it's impossible for me to not want to take care of you. You deserve better than you get now. Hell even the betrayal didn't happen today you always deserved better than him." Her eyes got teary again with the words I wasted. God I'm so stupid. I reminded her, the events of the day. Finally convincing my feet I went over her bed and sat down beside her. Not letting me to say another word she pulled me down next to her, under the covers. The next thing I know that our legs were entwined her left arm around my waist and our faces were inches apart, nose to nose. I really don't know how we ended up in a position like this. I rubbed her back to comfort her as her hand made its way to stroke my hair lightly. What happened to the air around me? I feel like I can't breathe. And why is her heart beating like it's on a race?

"Thank you Hales." She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"For what?" my voice was softer than I intended it to be.

"For being here for me, worrying about me and taking care of me." She whispered.

"I've done nothing Tigger. I care about you and umm I just love you." I don't know if she heard the last 4 words of mine because it was even quieter than a whisper. I need to take back my composure…

"I love you too, baby." she hold me tighter as I kissed her cheek. That caused me to get stuck in that position. My cheek on top of hers. I can't see her eyes but I know they are closed with the safest feeling I have as well when I am in her arms. Suddenly she poked the sensible point between my legs with her thigh. My eyes widened with shock. Ok I really need my composure back… Did she just do that by mistake or..? I responded her by doing the same. _Even if I'm lying down I feel like I'm flying._ We continued to stroke each other with our legs. At first slowly and lightly then we got faster and harder in every longing minute. Our hands were roaming each others back up and down. Oh the way I feel right now. I want to feel more of her. I need to stay here, doing this, forever. I don't even know what we are doing. I can't name it. Are we making out without kissing? Maybe… Maybe not… I'm too confused and scared but _I'm in heaven…_


	3. Unspoken Words

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I've been trying to upload this chapter for days now. But it wouldn't allow me. So here it goes. Read, enjoy and review ;)**

**Chapter 3: Unspoken Words**

Haley abruptly woke up from the noise of a smashing glass.She heard Brooke's yelling out of their room, she couldn't hear what she was saying though. She stood up wondering what was going on. At first she peeked from the door then she saw Peyton in their living room standing right in front of Brooke and crying. Brooke looked like she was about to rip her head off. Haley immediately made her way in there. Both Brooke and Peyton looked at her for a second before they continued their fighting.

"I didn't do it to hurt you Brooke. You have to understand. I love him. And believe me it hurt me more for months. Seeing you two together everyday I cried every night."

"Well good for you bitch. You deserved it." Brooke said with a hostile look in her eyes.

"No, I didn't. And you know it. I loved him before you did. And you knew that too. That didn't stop you from being with him. Why should I stop now?" They all knew that was true.

"I asked you too many times Peyton. I asked you as if you were okay with me & Lucas. You kept telling me that you were fine. How could I know?" she lied.

"Oh Brooke you did ask me but you were mostly like "Peyton are you okay with us I mean I am so happy with him please don't tell me that you are not." She said mimicking Brooke. "See, you never gave me a chance to say no I'm not fine with it."

"And that gives you the right for sleeping with him?" Haley said taking one more step towards Peyton. "Plus he was still with Brooke. There is a difference with what Brooke did to you… So your reasons are not accepted in here." Haley added pointing between Brooke and herself with her hands. Peyton couldn't believe her ears that actually she heard the words from Haley.

"Oh look who is cursing my reasons… So tell me James how are your reasons going anyway are they accepted or are you still lying about them?" she cocked her eyebrow questioningly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would Haley have reasons? She hasn't done anything wrong." Brooke asked not understanding a word Peyton said while Haley just stood there in shock and with completely red cheeks.

"Ohhh I see. Someone is still lying here. Back up Haley; don't make me say something YOU will regret." Haley nodded. She was speechless. She knew what Peyton was talking about; she wondered how she figured that one out. "And Brooke we are going to continue this later. You need to chill out first. Then I am going to tell you the whole story FROM the beginning. You have to listen closely to everything I have to say before you decide to have me in your life or not. Because, I need you. And I don't want to lose you over anything. But I can't lose him either. So we have to find a solution. Well, later when we are chilled out enough. Ok?"

"FINE. Now please just go I need to talk to Haley. BYE." She turned her back to Peyton and locked her eyes with Haley. Peyton made her way out without saying another word.

"Soo… Haley what was that about?" Brooke asked not even having a clue for what was going on.

"Can we talk about this later too, please?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course NOT. You are not something I can talk later. You are the only one I can lean on. So please tell me what you are lying about. I can't take it anymore. Everyone lies. Just like, everyone leaves. I can never want you out of my life and hell I can't take any lie if that is from you." Brooke pleaded.

_Oh Brooke if only you knew… I can't tell you._ _I have to get out of here right now before I do something stupid._ Haley thought sadly.

"I have to go." and made her way to the door but Brooke reached for her arm to stop her.

"Why won't you just tell me? Believe me the world is not going to end." _What's wrong with her?_

"You don't understand. The world will end for me if I say something."

"How can you be sure about that? It's me you are talking about. You can tell me anything, EVERY-thing."

"Not this. Believe me. So please let me go."

"If you walk out that door don't come back." Brooke said harshly. Haley froze with the words. After regaining her composure she talked.

"This is for the best." Brooke let go of her arm in slow motion not believing she was actually leaving. _What is she lying about? What is so damn hard to tell that made her leave? I don't even know what she is choosing over me. _She didn't notice that Haley left until she heard the door slam. She was gone. Everyone she cared about was gone. She was all alone. Scratch it. Haley was all she cared right now. And she didn't even know why she had to leave. That was killing her. She hardly made her way to the bed and cried to sleep…

_Sometimes we let affection,   
go unspoken,  
Sometimes we let our love  
go unexpressed,   
Sometimes we can't find words to tell  
our feelings,   
Especially towards those  
we love the best._

She had too much to say. But she couldn't speak. That hurt her the most. She knew she can't take the time back and say what she should have said earlier. It was too late. She was walking not knowing where her feet would bring her. She couldn't stop her tears. She wiped them off after hearing a familiar voice, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

"Haley?" she turned her head to see Peyton. She looked at her shyly more than a minute.

"How'd you know?" she asked with an unconfident voice.

"It was too obvious Haley. You would never move in with anyone just because you had a little fight with your sister. Plus you are fine with Taylor now. I know you very well. And did you see the way you look at Brooke?" Haley looked down.

"How come only you notice this but not her or anyone else for that matter? And why didn't you say anything before?"

"I've waited for you to tell me. She is too naïve to think that you have an interest in her. I really don't know why Lucas never got suspicious though." she said still trying to figure out the last part. "Whatever, screw why. Now you tell me what are you doing here and why have you been crying? Did you tell her?" her eyes widening with the thought Brooke freaking out on Haley.

"No! I ran away. She pushed me though. She wanted an explanation but how could I tell her that I was in love with her since the first day she was kind towards me." she blushed at her own words. It was the first time she said that out loud. "I don't want to lose her that's why I left and then she told me not to come back. So I lost her anyway huh?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. Hell I'm positive she told you that only to keep you in there you know. It's like a defense mechanism. You tell the reverse and keep the good thing with you. But obviously it didn't work out. You left anyway. And I don't agree with you. Honestly, I really don't know how she would react if you told her the truth. But I don't think you could ever lose her. She cares about you a lot. I've never seen her so sweet to anyone before you. Well you know, we never needed to be sweet to each other or anything. We were just… " Haley raised her hand to cut her.

"Ramble much?"

"Umm, sorry? I was just trying to help."

"Believe me at this point you are the last person who can help." Peyton widened her eyes in shock.

"You don't want to be friends with me too. Do you?"

"No, no. I mean you have a lot bigger problems with Brooke than I have now. That's why you can't help me. Can I crash at your place? I don't want to face her tonight. "

"Yea sure. You are welcome anytime. But promise me you are going to talk to her tomorrow okay?" she said as they started walking to Peyton's house.

"Okay I promise. Hey Peyt?"

"What is it Hales?" she said putting an arm around Haley.

"Do you know the song Look After You by The Fray?"

"Of course I do."

"It keeps playing in my mind, I can't shut it off." Haley said as her eyes got weary again.

"Come on. You need to rest and stop thinking. And tomorrow, when you talk to her apologize, beg , plead. Do whatever you have to do. And gain her trust back. Or else you are going to lose her forever. I guess you don't want that to happen." she said dragging her faster down the road.

**Don't hate me. It had to be like this. But I promise I'll make it up to you. :)  
**


	4. Is It Just Me?

**Sorry for the delay again. Life is a bitch for sure. Chapter 4. Enjoy and Review. ;)**

Chapter 4: Is It Just Me?

After Keith's dead he didn't care much about hurting anyone. _It's about time to get what I want. _He thought looking at the mirror in his room. The school was still locked hence of the shooting. So it was a relief that he didn't have to deal with Brooke. Speaking of the devil… His phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he spoke answering it.

"Lucas" _oh great _he thought hearing Brookes voice over the phone. "I'm worried about Haley. Do you know where she is?"

"Wait. What? What about her? No I don't know where she…"

"Bye." She cut him off hanging up on him.

"Brooke hold on…" he was too late though. He began pacing around his room trying to figure out what the hell that was about.

Even though Brooke told her not to come back she was worrying about her. There was only one place left where Haley could be. She sat on her bed for a minute to think before heading out. She glanced at a picture of Haley hugging her and then looked at one of Peyton and her photos. She sighed heavily, took her coat and stormed off.

Peyton was already awake, drawing on the chair in front of her computer. She heard a car pulling up out of her house and peeked from the window to see that it was Brooke. Just in case not to wake Haley she silently got out of her own room. She knew why Brooke was here and didn't even need to see her. So Peyton went into her dad's room as Brooke entered the house. Taking a deep breath she walked up stairs. She opened the door to find the beautiful auburn sleeping on Peyton's bed. She was glad that Peyton wasn't there. She sat on to bed next to her and stroked her cheek lightly to wake her up. _Apparently it doesn't work ohh damn she is a heavy sleeper isn't she. _She thought and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek as Haley woke up and turned her head a little unconsciously and their lips met accidentally. Brooke's eyes widened as Haley closed her eyes dreamily.

"Sorry" Brooke said pulling apart seconds later. "I was worried about you Haley. I'm really sorry I told you not to come back. I didn't mean it." She said as she looked down to her hands on her own lap. Haley was just looking at her blankly and wasn't looking like she was going to say anything anytime soon.

"I said I'm sorry ok? Is it too hard to forgive? I mean why aren't you saying anything? I know I made a mistake by shooting you away. I don't want that Haley. I told you before I need you in my life. Will you just forgive me already or at least say something, anything." Brooke pleaded. Finally taking her composure back Haley shook her head. She was still thinking about what just happened. Even it was only an accident; it was the first time their lips met. It was written on all over her face that she was thinking about the kiss. But of course Brooke didn't realize it. 

"Haley?"

"Sorry I just woke up. It takes me a while to understand what you are saying you know." She said quickly.

"So do you forgive me?" Brooke asked again. She just wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course Brooke. You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"I'm not going to push you again just know that. Tell me whenever you are ready."

"Brooke.." Haley began. She was ready to confess.

"No. Haley, it's really ok. I don't want to hear it if you don't want to say it. Better be unspoken if that costs your friendship." The possibility of losing Brooke hit her hard again. She just nodded and gave her a hug. Being in Brooke's embrace broke her heart. A quiet sob came out of her as Brooke rubbed her back in reassurance.

"Let's go home Hales." Brooke whispered.

"Can you wait for me downstairs?" Brooke nodded thinking that she just wanted to change into her normal outfit. As soon as she reached the living room Haley started to cry.

"Hales, she forgave you why are you crying?" Haley shook her head as more tears fell down.

"It's not that Peyton believe me. We are ignoring everything. We shared a kiss when she first came here. It was an accident but still a kiss is a kiss you know. And the other day after seeing you with Lucas we got back home and did something I can't name. I think we made out. Damn I don't know what that was but it hurt me a lot. She acts like it never happened. Ok we didn't have so much time to even think of it let out speaking. But what is gone is gone right? I'm pretty sure that we are not going to talk about it and it will never happen again. Oh god Peyton I am too confused." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Haley, would you just relax please? Yes it is definitely confusing but you need to calm down or else you can't solve anything. Give her a few days and yourself too. At least wait until the things are normal again between you two whatever normal was." Peyton said standing in the doorway. She wanted to help her but she had no idea what the right words were. "Get up buddy. Your l-o-v-e is waiting downstairs. Come on." She said pulling Haley out of the bed.

**2 weeks later…**

  
"Soo… What do you want to do tonight cute stuff?"

"Umm… I don't know, actually… Why don't we just stay home tonight?" Haley asked hopefully.

"No way! It's Friday. It's the day we get drunk and find hot guys. Come on Haley we are both single. Live a little pleaseee." Entwining her own hands, practically begging.

"Can't we just get drunk in here?"

"But what about the guys?" she asked pouting.

"There is always tomorrow isn't there? Come on Brooke I'm not in the mood right now. Pretty pleaseee" she said as well pouting.

"Fine, okay you won." She said waggling her hands through the air.

"Wow u gave up easily this time."

"Well I think I grew a weakness on your sweet pout over there." pointing her lips. "Go ahead serve our poisons you just promised. We are soo drinking."

"Fine but you have to deal with the consequences." Haley said crinkling her nose. 

"I can deal with anything when I'm drunk. Bring it on." totally bouncing.

Deep in the night a very drunk Brooke threw herself to the couch her left arm resting on the top of the sofa, laughing hysterically. Haley did the same letting her head bump into Brooke's arm. Haley turned her head to look at Brooke. That joy on Brooke's face gave her the chills. Haley's smile faded as she looked longingly into Brooke's eyes. Suddenly Brooke pecked her on the lips. Haley froze before she leaned in and began kissing Brooke. She wasn't expecting but Brooke kissed her back. Relief took over Haley as she closed her eyes.

"My love" Brooke whispered as she reached for her back, dragging Haley on top of her. The kiss was mind blowing. Passionate enough to make Haley forget about everything else. She caressed Brooke's hair unconsciously. While enjoying the girl underneath her, someone knocked the front door impatiently…


End file.
